Louisiana
The flag of Louisiana consists of a heraldic charge called a "pelican in her piety," representing a mother pelican wounding her breast to feed her young from the blood. This symbol, emblematic of Christian charity, is also found on the state seal. On the flag it is depicted above a ribbon with the state motto: "Union, Justice, and Confidence". The current flag was adopted in 2006, revising the original pelican design of 1912. During the 19th century it was traditional in Louisiana flags and the state seal for the "pelican in her piety" to have three drops of blood on her chest.[1] However, in later years the tradition (on both the state flag and seal) had been haphazardly followed, which was noticed by an eighth-grader at Vandebilt Catholic High School in Houma who brought this to the attention of his state legislator.[1] The issue was resolved in April 2006, when the Louisiana State Legislature passed a bill (House Bill 833/Act 92[2]) which requires three drops of blood to be depicted on the pelican used in both the state's flag and seal. The new state flag, featuring a new design, was recently unveiled during swearing-in ceremonies of new state officials. Historical Flags Cross_of_Burgundy-Gules,_Link_and_Crowned.svg|Flag of the King and Armed Forces of Spanish Empire, used in the Florida Parishes and Spanish Louisiana. 600px-Louisiana_Secession_Flag.svg.png|Flag of Louisiana Ordinance of Secession Convention 800px-Flag_of_Louisiana_(January_1861).svg.png|Unofficial flag of January 1861 800px-Louisiana_Feb_11_1861.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Louisiana (of February 1861 CSA) 600px-Louisiana_Pelican_Flag_1861.svg.png|Pelican flag of 1861, used concurrently with the Louisiana Republic flag and the 1912 flag Flag_of_Louisiana_1912.svg.png|Flag used from 1912 to 2006 800px-Flag_of_Louisiana_2006.svg.png|Interim flag used from 2006 to 2010 Proposals for a New Flag of Louisiana Shown below are various flag designs that have been proposed for Louisiana. Proposed Louisiana Flag.png|LA Flag Proposal "Marmocet" Proposed LA Flag thefrek.png|LA Flag Proposal "thefrek" Proposed Louisiana Flag Andy Rash.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" LA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|LA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Proposed Louisiana Flag Magnificate 1.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Magnificate 1" Proposed Louisiana Flag Magnificate 2.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Magnificate 2" Proposed Louisiana Flag Magnificate 3.gif|LA Flag Proposal "Magnificate 3" LA Flag Proposal Lizard-socks.png|LA Flag Proposal "Lizard-socks" Proposed Louisiana Flag Pimsleurable.svg|LA Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" LA Flag Proposal VulcanTrekkie45.PNG|LA Flag Proposal "VulcanTrekkie45" LA Flag Proposal Oren neu dag.png|LA Flag Proposal "Oren neu dag" Proposed Louisiana Flag AG.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "AG" LA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" LA Flag Proposal Dutchie.png|LA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" LA Flag Proposal Jack Expo.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" LA Flag Proposal Sammy.png|LA Flag Proposal "Sammy" LA_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|LA Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" LA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|LA Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Louisiana 2.png|LA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 Aug 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 Aug 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 Aug 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 6 AUG 2014 Category:USA states Category:Vexillology/Vexillography